


Leverage OT3 Domestic Headcanons

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Domesticity, Headcanon, Living Together, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: A few cute domestic headcanons featuring Eliot, Parker, and Hardison, and how they act at home together.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Leverage Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Leverage OT3 Domestic Headcanons

Hardison makes the coffee and knows how everyone likes it. Eliot likes dark roast and takes it black. Parker will take any coffee so long as it has extra sugar and extra cream.

Parker regularly steals her guys’ shirts. If either of the guys is missing a shirt, Parker’s room is usually the first place to check.

When it’s extra cold, she’ll wear one of Hardison’s and Eliot’s at the same time. She also steals Eliot’s beanies from time to time. (The only thing he asks is that she tell him BEFORE a job so he knows he has one if he needs it.)

Eliot is a beast in the kitchen but like most non-pastry chefs, baking is one of his weaker areas. But he knows Parker likes sweets so he tries.

When Parker lit up talking about a kouign amann she had once in Paris, Eliot whipped one up despite his own misgivings at making laminated doughs. It came out incredible and now Eliot’s become pretty good at making them at Parker’s request.

Parker will also ask Eliot to make some of the food she sees on YouTube videos. They're often the ridiculous, over-the-top desserts. (He made an ice cream burrito once when Parker asked. He is never doing that again, that thing was a monstrosity.)

One thing that annoys Parker about Eliot and Hardison both: the toilet seat. (This was also a problem at Nate’s place in Boston. Sophie and Parker both learned to double-check before doing ANYTHING in a bathroom routinely shared with three men.)

Also one constant fight among the three of them: replace the toilet paper, dammit. Also, the dishes. And someone keeps putting towels on the bathroom floor but no one will admit to doing it. (Spoiler: it’s all of them.)

Parker takes the least amount of time in the bathroom. She’s a wash and go kind of girl and generally only wears makeup if she’s grifting.

Meanwhile, Eliot and Hardison both take considerably longer to get ready. Eliot because of his hair. (He’s very fastidious about his hair care routine.) Hardison because: “Perfection takes time, baby.”

Eliot will carry Parker to bed if she falls asleep somewhere, like on the couch or downstairs in the offices. (Hardison could do it, too, of course, but he thinks its sweet to see how gently Eliot handles a sleeping Parker, much the way one would do with a sleeping kitty.)

Eliot’s first cuddle pile was a surprise to him. He was watching TV on the couch while Hardison was playing games. Parker joined him on the couch and ended up napping on his shoulder.

Hardison glanced over from his game, saw Parker happily sleep-cuddled on Eliot’s shoulder (poor Eliot wasn’t sure what to do because he wanted to cuddle her back but wouldn’t Hardison get pissed?) and decided to join them.

Eliot offered to get up to switch places and in response, Hardison just cuddled up on his other side. It took Eliot a second to process what was happening. But eventually he relaxed into it and just enjoyed being with them. This is how they pile on together, with Eliot smack dab in the middle.


End file.
